The Party TadashixReader
by ChibiRaeRae
Summary: I hope you guys enjoy! This is story about the reader bring Tadashi to a party with him/or her, and things get interesting. ;] I Do Not own Big Hero 6 or Marvel.
1. The Party Pt1

You feel an annoying ray of warmth on your face, as you hear the sound of a loud agitating alarm clock buzzing though your ears. How many times has it gone off now? Wait... what?! Your eyes shoot open as you hasty sat up, you lean over to your night stand and swiftly swipe your alarm clock from it. "Crap!" You shout noticing the time on the clock, you jump out of bed in a hurry for the shower. You had just remembered why you set your alarm clock in the first place, today was Valentine's Day. Your best friend Deanna had invited, more like demanded your presents at the party she was hosting at her new apartment; that her and her boyfriend had just moved into. Not only that, but she also asked you to help with baked goods, so you were going to be pretty much screw if you didn't step on it. Once getting out of the shower, you put on some comfortable clothes you wouldn't mind getting a little dirty. You were running around your kitchen totally disorganized, trying to get all the bake goods done that she had asked for. A few hours had pass and you look over at the clock hanging in your kitchen, seeing that it was nearly time for the party. You were cutting it a little close, you decided to get ready now. Remembering Cass; the owner of Lucky Cat Cafe, you thought while getting ready you can always just order the rest of what you need from her. With that you finish getting ready; putting on your simple red dress that had the opening in the back, with your short black boots and your hair tied in a low side pony tail, as you fixed your bangs to hang cutely from the side. You were finally ready to get going. You start loading the baked goods into your car, once finish with that you hop in the drivers seat and take off to the Lucky Cat Cafe.

You hasty park the car, knowing it was a sloppy job but you could care less at the moment since you were going to be running late for Deanna's party. You rush inside the Lucky Cat Cafe; and thank goodness there was no one line nor was she very busy right now. You make your way full force to the counter, calling out to owner. "Cass! Thank goodness you're not busy today! I don't know what I would do if you were." You gave an exasperated sigh, as you slouch over the counter.

Cass would give a cheerful laugh, as she pat the top of your head lightly, "Haha, I don't usual see you in such a rush. What's the problem (y/n)?" Cass said, with a warm smile.

"It's Deanna's party today! And I told her that I would help with baked goods, but I couldn't get all of them done because I woke up late." You said, with a small pout on your lips and a hint of distress in your voice.

"No problem kiddo!~ Just tell me what you need and I'll ring you up!" Cass said, with that loud cheerful voice of hers.

"Oh Thank you, Cass you're such a life saver!" You said, gleefully as you started telling Cass the handful of things you needed still.

Cass would walk away from the counter as she began to get everything for you, at this time Tadashi, her nephew would come down the stairs. You had own Cass for a few years, since your freshmen years in high school actually; so you kind of knew her nephew's Tadashi and Hiro. Although you never knew them too well, since they were always out and about, and the only time you really talked to them was when they were forced to help out with the bakery. Today, it would seem it was that it was Tadashi turn. You were still lean over the counter as he noticed you, walking over to you as he lean on the other side of the counter facing you now.

You would jump slightly, your cheeks blushing lightly as you said, "Jeez Tadashi! Don't scare me like that!"

"Hahaha, I can't help it if you're easily scared." He said, with a playfully smirk on his lips. "Anyways what's got you so down?"

"Today's Deanna party, and I kind of said I would help her out with baked goods, but-" Before you could even finish your sentence, he would cut you off.

"Ah, I see you woke up late and couldn't get everything done. In other words, you were being lazy and forgetful this morning" He said, as he gave a mischievous smile.

"W-Well.." You sigh, saying as giving in and putting your head down. "Yeah pretty much."

"Tsk, Tsk, Miss. Forgetful" He said, teasing her.

"Oh, shut up!" You said, as you would pout slightly.

At this time Cass would come back, with everything you needed in a small box. "Here you go kiddo, let me just ring you up now." She said, as she turned to the cash. After putting it in, she would look over at you noticing how cutely you were dressed today. "Wow (y/n), you look so pretty! Don't you think so Tadashi?" She would turn to her nephew, as she smiled excitedly.

Tadashi, just now noticing your appearance would blush heavily. He wasn't use to seeing you in a dress, since you didn't wear them that often nor did you dress up often. "Oh, Um, Yeah. I mean yes, you look really nice, not in a weird way! J-Just you look nice." He said, tripping over his words.

You couldn't help but giggle at him, you always thought it was kind of cute when he acted awkward whenever you dressed up. It made you feel like he actually saw you as a girl, not just close costumer. "Thanks, hehe I know what you mean." You said, with a small smile on your lips.

Cass would look at them both, watching this unfold before her eyes. Her eyes would hold a small twinkle in them, it seemed as if she had plotted something. "Hey! I have an idea, what if you went with her Tadashi to Deanna party! I'm sure Deanna wouldn't mind right?"

"No, No it's fine really. Besides, parties aren't really my thing Aunt Cass." Tadashi said, before you could get a word in trying to defend himself.

"Oh c'mon! You've been cooped up in house for a week already, you don't do anything besides help me with the bakery and study. Have a little fun, don't be so boring!" She said, trying to persuade him.

"I don't know Aunt Cass, who's going to help you with the Bakery?" He said, as he nervously rubbed the nape of his neck.

"Pssh! Don't worry about that, besides it's almost Hiro turn anyways. I'm sure starting early won't kill him, all he does is play video games all day." She said, pushing the matter.

Tadashi would sigh giving in, there was just no fighting or winning with his Aunt Cass. He would smile a bit, still rubbing the nape of his neck a little, "Well...Okay, if you think it'll do me some good."

"Well, then we should probably get going, like right now. Before she chews me out, because I was suppose to be there 30minutes ago." You said, finally able get in something. "Again, Thanks a lot Cass you're a life saver." You said, as you pay Cass and turn to the box on the counter reaching to pick it up. Before you could do so, Tadashi would take it in his arms with a smile and start walking towards the door saying, "Allow me." You would give a small laugh as you said, "Why thank you Sir." You make your way to your car that's park across the street from the cafe, as you unlock the car he would place the box in the back seat before getting into the passenger seat.

"Are you sure you want to go? I could always drop you off someone else and just tell Cass that you went." You said, as you start the car.

"No, it's fine. Besides, It'll be um... an interesting experience." He said, unsure of even his own words.

"Okay then" You said, with a small smile on your lips and gave a small chuckle. As you start driving down the street away from cafe, you would turn on radio.

Mean while back in the back cafe, Aunt Cass was watching inside with high spirits and a big grin on her face. "I hope this is the push they need to get together already." She said, to herself as she called her nephew Hiro down to help.


	2. The Party Pt2

**So, for those who may be confused at the opening of this story, I recommend reading the teaser for this story. =] Also I feel like this one might have a tiny bit of fluff lol so enjoy.**

As you and Tadashi took off, music from the radio fill the car. He would be sitting in passenger seat looking around the car a little awkwardly, unsure of and if he should say anything or just simply enjoy the car ride. One of your favorite songs would come on the radio, before you knew you it you couldn't help yourself but mouth out the words to the song, and slowly along with the words came a singing voice. He would hear your voice as the voice from the radio and yours mix together. He would slowly be looking over at you, out of the corner of his eye with a small grin on his lips. He felt almost captivated as well as amused at how you sang along with the song, as if no one else were in the car but you. Tadashi had a small moment to himself, as he admitted undoubtedly that he found you interesting as well as cute. Soon after the song ended, he found himself giving a small chuckle aloud as he cover his mouth a bit with his hand. You could feel your cheeks turning red " _Dam it, did I just sing to myself out loud? Ugh, That's so embarrassing that he heard_ you", thought to yourself. You could feel him still staring at you a little, as he chuckled with that annoyingly charming smirk of his.

"What's so funny? I just really like the song okay." You say, trying defending yourself with your cheeks still red.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. In fact it was kind of cute." He said, looking at you smiling as his chuckling had stop.

You can feel your cheeks blush a little brighter, as you mumble to yourself slightly. Needless to say, you were a little more careful with songs that came on the radio that you liked. Though the rest of the drive, it was pretty calm and quiet. Tadashi had kept his glance outside the window, for the rest of the drive as well. You both would arrive at Deanna's new apartment, as you turn off the car getting out, you and him would each take a box out of the car. As he came around to the other side of the car and followed you into the apartment complex with a sign that read, Marvel Studio out in the front. You walk up to your best friend's apartment door number and knock, the door would fly open in a hurry. Standing behind the door, inside the apartment was your best friend glaring at you with a scary smile, as if trying to maintain her calm.

"FINALLY! You're an hour late (y/n)! I started freaking out, thinking people were going to get here before you did!" She said, her voice straining to keep her sanity.

"Is anyone here yet?" You ask, a little wary.

"No" She replied.

"Well them am not late! I'm first!" You say with a big grin on your face joking, trying to lighten up the mood from her expression.

"Not funny, as much as I love you (y/n) I was stressing out!" She said with a sigh.

"Okay, okay sorry girly." You say with a half way smile. "May I come in now?"

"You may." She said, stepping to the side lifting her arm to motion for you to walk inside.

As you walk inside the apartment heading to kitchen to lay out the baked goods on the counter for the party, Tadashi would be stop by your best friend. As she pressed her finger against the box he was holding his arms, stopping him from going any further into the door.

"Hun, who's the stranger?" She asked curiously confused.

"Oh. Um That's Tadashi, you remember his Aunt Cass who owns the Lucky Cat." You said, as you were in the kitchen setting up the baked goods.

"Oh! Yes now I faintly remember." She replied.

"Heh yeah. Um, these are from Aunt Cass for your party today." He said a bit nervous.

"Oh! You'll have to tell her thank you for me, the kitchen is in there." She would say, now allowing him inside her apartment as she pointed to the door that leans to the kitchen.

"No problem, (y/n) is one of our best costumers." He said with a smile, going into the kitchen setting the box down. "Where's your bathroom?" He asked, after setting the box down.

"It's in the hallway, door on your right side." She said, now making her way into the kitchen. "Go ahead, (y/n) and I can take care of this."

"Thanks" He said, making his way to the bathroom now.

Deanna would peer out of the kitchen, checking to see if he was in the bathroom before turning to you with a mischievous smile on her lips. "So..~ Is he the reason you were late? Hm, Hm." She said, bumping your hips together as you both set up the sweets.

"W-What!? No! I was just late because I didn't hear my alarm clock go off. His just a tag along, his aunt bought up the idea and it just ended up happening. That's all." You said, as if trying to defend yourself for something.

"Mhmm~... If you say so (y/n), since your late because of him, I guess I could forgive you. Since his really cute, and since I happen to remember you having a crush on him in high school." She said, teasing with that mischievous smile of hers and stuck her tongue out a little as she snickered at you quietly. As you open your mouth to shout again, trying to defend yourself she would simply say. "I would be quiet if I was you, he might hear you.~"

Your face now red, as you try fanning yourself trying to cool off your face before he came back. Thankful, just before he came back you managed to cool your heated cheeks.

-Later at the Party-

Finally, the party was starting to kick up and more people were starting to show up. You weren't sure how much longer you could take the awkward moments between you and him. Your best friend didn't help much either, seeming as she found it so hilarious and sad at the same time. Even though it didn't take very long for people to start showing up, it felt like you were waiting more two hours then just under an hour. Your best friend was making her rounds, trying to greet everyone who came and chat with them a little. Over all everyone was having a good time so far, the music was blasted and everyone was chatting with drinks in their hands, while some were dancing like dorks. You were standing off to the side people watching, smiling softy to yourself at everyone's good time and craziness. Right beside you was Tadashi, who's eyes went back and forth between the guest and you.

Suddenly, you would turn to him. "Hey, do you want something to drink? I'm going to get something for myself, so I thought I would ask." You said.

"Oh, um sure. I mean I can get them it's no problem." He gave a small awkward laugh, as he started to make his way to the kitchen to get something for them both. A few minutes he could come back with a cold soda for you both, handing yours over to you.

"Thanks heh" You said with a small smile.

"No problem" Tadashi replied, with a small smile himself and his cheeks tinted pink.

You couldn't help but feel that there was this unspoken awkward tension between you both. It was killing you because you weren't sure what to say or do. You also couldn't help it either, what Deanna had said earlier had been plaguing mind. The sad part was, you still had a crush on him even after 3 years. It wasn't like you suddenly started falling him after you saw him, it happened slowly around junior year. Before you knew it you were stuck in your own little dream land, remembering that moment when you started falling him or perhaps noticed you've always liked him? You still weren't sure of that yourself.

-Flash Back-

It was a chilly rainy day, and you were siting inside a nearly empty cafe. You had closed your eyes and let out a small sigh, as your head was rested against your hand that prompted it up and your elbow pressing against the table. You were lost in your own train of thoughts, lately all your friends had gotten in relationships and you couldn't help but feel lonely. Seeing them everyday together felt like they were rubbing it in your face, but what really got you was you couldn't understand what it was like to have feelings for someone. Since you became of age when girls should start liking boys, you just never had a crush on any boys and it always made you feel a little lonely hearing your girlfriends talk about it. Suddenly a male's voice snap you out of your thoughts, you open your eyes only to see Tadashi standing there with your cup of coffee.

"Is everything alright, (y/n)?" He asked, with concern in his voice as he set the cup of coffee in front of you.

"Huh? Oh, um not really. Thanks" You say with a halfhearted smile on your lips, as you take the cup and wrap your hands around it to warm your fingers up.

"You know it's easy to tell when your lying right? It's written all over your face." He said, with a small smile on his lips as if trying to get her to smile as well.

"Heh, I guess that's true. I'm a pretty bad liar." You say keeping that halfhearted smile with a small chuckle. At this time he would take a seat across from you. "I don't know.. It seems like everyone has someone they like and want to be with. I just feel really behind my friends I guess? I don't know... It's like everyone makes these jokes and has these talks, I can't keep up with and it's not like it happens all the time but it annoys me that I can't be part of it! Or if someone is having problems with their boyfriend and they ask the other girls, expect me on what they should do." You gave heavy sigh and sink back into your seat, as you look down at your cup of coffee. "Sorry you didn't sign up for that. Heh"

"No, but I don't mind." He said, giving you comforting smile.

"Heh.. Thanks" You said, smiling to yourself some as you felt your cheeks starting to get a little rosy.

"There it is." He said.

"There is what?" You replied.

"Your smile, you haven't honestly smiled til now." He said, with a still comforting smile.

"Oh.. Heh" You said, as you could feel more color being drawn to your cheeks.

In that moment a song came on, called A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. A brighter smile came on his lips. "Hey, I know this song. I love this song." He said cheerfully.

"Really? Me to" You said, with an even bigger smile on your lips.

There was a small pause between the conversation, where you both just listened to the song and enjoyed that small moment. You had closed your eyes listening to the beat of the song, what you didn't know til you opened your eyes is that he was watching you with a smile on his lips. You felt your cheeks blush a little with embarrassment, and you both gave a small laugh.

"Yeah it's a nice song, heh I know it's not very manly for me to like a song like this." He said, blushing with a shy expression on his face as he rubbed the nape of his neck.

"Hehe.. Your secret is safe with me" You say to him teasing lightly.

"Is that promise?" He asked, with a playfully smirk joking back.

"Sure" You said, chuckling softy at his joke.

"Fist bump on it?" He says grinning, holding out fist to you.

"Sure, Fist bump on it." You say laughing a little, as you do a playfully fist bump before he was called back to work. You would brush your fingers on top of your knuckles on your other hand, as you would blush to yourself getting this fuzzy feeling in the pit of your stomach. " _Maybe...This is what it feels like.. To like someon_ _e"_ , You thought to yourself, unable to get his smile out of your mind.

-End of Flash Back-

"(y/n)? (y/n)? Hello earth to (Y/N)!" You would suddenly hear your best friend shouting in your ear which made you jump. 

"Ah! Jeez Deanna! Don't sneak up on me like that!" You protest.

"I didn't, I was trying to pull you back down to earth!" She said teasing you.

"Oh heh..." You bashful say, as you rub the back of your neck a little.

"Where's your date?" She asked.

"His not my date!. You say protesting again. "And um...that I don't know... hehe" Your eyes started to wonder around the room, you didn't even notice when he left your side. For all you know he was probably talking to you and thought you were ignoring him, than got annoyed with you!

"Jeez, you're such a blonde some times dear." She said, teasing you and started looking around the room to help you find him.

You ended up spotting him before she did, your eyes would try to zoom in on the group of people he was talking to. They were all siting around a small table. "Um, Deanna isn't that your boyfriend and your guys' friend's? I wonder what they're talking about" You say, as you look over at them, your friend seemed to just shrug as she would also look over with you. "Wait...are they? Are they doing shots?!"

"This is my party, I don't know why you would find that shocking that we're drinking hun." She said confused.

"No. No, it's not that... It's just Tadashi doesn't strike me as the type to um.. hold his liquor down." You said worried some.

"Well his doing okay now, just make sure he doesn't throw up or pass out anywhere." she said, patting you on the back as she would start walking over there.

"Hah..funny" You said, as you rolled your eyes slightly with a halfhearted smirk and followed her.

As you get there, it would seem as if Tadashi were already a little tipsy and the boys were finding this a bit funny. You would walk over to Tadashi and take him up from his seat. "Why don't we get some fresh air hm? I feel like your aunt would kill me if I bought you home drunk. Deanna can you bring him a class of water outside? Thanks" You said to her, as you and him started heading outside. "Sure thing hun." She replied, as went towards her kitchen. You would get outside of the apartment door, waiting outside for a minute til she bought the glass of water and you hand it over to him as he took a large slip from it. "Thanks", You said to her. She would say, "No problem" and headed back inside to the party.

"Jeez Tadashi.. I'm not sure what you were thinking." You said, rolling your eyes at him.

"Me either shockingly." He said, with an embarrassed laugh.

"Well then, I guess it was a good thing I caught you when I did. Jeez" You said with a slight laugh.

You both enjoyed the cool breeze, as you both walked around the small area in front of the apartment. Either one of you said anything, as you looked up at the sky and the night stars rolling in. Some where after a short period of time walking, you both had sat down outside the apartment door. After a long brief moment of silence you decide, you and Tadashi had spent enough time outside and that by now he should be sober enough to go back to the party. So with this conclusion, began to stand up and flatten the wrinkles down on your dress and turn Tadashi. Just as you were about to extend your hand to help him up and call out his name, sudden he would speak up to you as his face remain looking forward.

"Hey (y/n), can I ask you something?" He said, almost quiet at first.

"Um.. Sure, anything." You said, a little puzzled as you kept looking down at him.

"Do you have.. anyone you like?" He said, his voice still some what quiet as he paused slightly mid way into his question.

"What? Why do you ask? Are you still tipsy?" You say, your cheeks fluttering red as you try to tip toe around the question. _"Gosh, I'm glad Baymax isn't here. I'm sure he would just blurt out about my being nervous."_ You thought to yourself.

"So you do.." He said, sighing quietly to himself. He wasn't stupid, he knew her well enough to know when she wasn't being honest and trying to weasel out of answering questions. " _I guess they were right, I shouldn't be surprise.. Idiot."_ He couldn't help but think about to the conversation he had earlier with the boys. Earlier when he had talked to the boys, they had told him about how Deanna was trying to help (y/n) meet people. It was only shortly after that all the boys found out about his crush on (y/n), it was also then they convinced him to take a few shots for bravery and confess to her already. Even then, he was still too nervous to tell her how he felt.

You look down at Tadashi, you could see the look for heartache on his face when he came to the conclusion that you had someone liked. You thought to yourself, " _Maybe..He likes me too? No.. But.. He could, and I'll never know... unless I'm brave and lay all the cards on the table. That's right? What's the worst that can happen? Well... besides things getting too awkward for us to talk to each other_ _and_ _.. wait, okay stop THAT'S NOT HELPING (Y/N)! Come on get your shit together (_ _y/n_ _), you can do this!"_ You say, fighting and yelling at yourself in your head trying to draw up your courage.

"Let's go back inside, I feel a lot better now. Thanks (y/n)" He said, getting up as he dusted himself off and turn around to face you.

In this moment, both of you would be turning around to face each other. Of course, right in this moment when you're TRYING to be brave, you would get so nervous that you would trip over your own shoe some how and fall into his arms. As you fell into his arms full force unexpectedly, it would cause him to stumble slightly himself. Not wanting to fall back, he would push himself forward just enough for your noses and lips to crash into each other. In that moment both of your eyes would widen from shock, and you both would scramble to get out of each other arms. A bright red blush would spread across both of your cheeks.

" _D-DID WE JUST KISS!_?" You thought to yourself, yelling at yourself in your mind.

" _Did I just kiss her?_ " He thought to himself surprised. After a few seconds of silence, he would be the one to break it. "I-I'm sorry, it was an accident." He would say bashful, looking down at the ground as he would began to rub the nape of his neck. You wouldn't say anything for a moment, which caused his eyes to look up slightly at you. "(y/n)?" he would call out.

"I'm...I'm not sorry." You said, finally able to get out the words. As a bright blush still scattered across your cheeks, you eyes looking down at the ground as you spoke til slowly they were draw up at him. "I'm not sorry you kissed me, Tadashi." You said.

He would bite his lip slightly, as his eyes would dart down for a few seconds. After would seemed to be a moment of wondering, he would look back up at you still rubbing the nape of his neck. "Can I kiss you again then?" He said, nervously feeling like the words could get stuck in his throat at any minute.

"Well..that depends." You say, with a small smile on your lips and gave a light shrug.

"On what?" He replied, saying curiously as he raised an eye brow.

"Will you take responsibility for after-wards?" You say, with a cross of a mischievous smile and bashful look.

"Is that even a question?" He said, smirking almost as he smiled looking at you.

"Is that your answer?" You said, almost eagerly while smiling.

"Maybe" He said stepping up closer to you, his hands slip around your waist as he pulled you closer to him grinning down at you.

"Then yes." You say, smiling as you close your eyes slowly feeling him starting to lean in.

It wasn't long after those words left your lips, that his own came crashing down on yours. As his hands grip tightly at your waist, his lips would be kissing yours fiercely and feverishly as he held you close. You couldn't help but lose yourself in his kisses, as you wrap your arms tightly around his neck kissing him back. Slowly as the kissing ceased, between ragged breaths you would both whisper. "It's about time heh.", You say joking. "Yeah.. I'm not sure how much longer I could have hold that in heh." He said, chucking slightly.


End file.
